


Possibly More

by demonmadej



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I don't know, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Not really though, Queen - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Running Away, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sort Of, kind of, romantic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonmadej/pseuds/demonmadej
Summary: Aurora lay in the tall grasses of the Moor, letting the cool earth leach her cares and frustrations from her. Life as Queen of the Two Realms was challenging in many ways. Not all of them being positive. When it became to much for her to bear, she retreated the peacefulness and solitude of her godmother's world. The courtiers did not follow her past the borders, out of both respect and fear for Maleficent. And she reveled in being able to shed her royal facade for a while and just be herself. Aurora
Relationships: Aurora/Diaval (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Possibly More

Aurora lay in the tall grasses of the Moor, letting the cool earth leach her cares and frustrations from her. Life as Queen of the Two Realms was challenging in many ways. Not all of them being positive. When it became to much for her to bear, she retreated the peacefulness and solitude of her godmother's world. The courtiers did not follow her past the borders, out of both respect and fear for Maleficent. And she reveled in being able to shed her royal facade for a while and just be herself. Aurora

Today, her concerns nagged at the back of her mind more than it usually did. The council had brought to her attention that she was marriageable age, and must consider finding a husband. "It will strengthen your rule and the kingdom." they had said, "and ensure the peace." She thought them foolish, but she knew deep down that she could not dissuade them for much longer.

Two years she had ruled alone, learning and growing in her position, her youth securing peace at the borders. If only the neighboring kingdoms each felt confident that their prince could win her hand. She had delayed and rejected most of them. 

Yet she yearned for her own happiness, and that desire had taken her to the meadow in which she was currently in. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a distant call of a raven. She blinked against the bright sunlight her eyes searching the sky above her. Finally spotting the broad, dark wings of a raven overhead. It flew in circles, gliding lower and lower, until wings brushing against the grasses, it shifted into the form of a man, landing gracefully on his feet.

"Diaval!" She sat up, her hand outstretched. 

He smiled down at her, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to it. "Your majesty."

She blushed, a pink coming onto her cheeks. "Please Diaval, here we are equals."

"No one could hope to be your equal Aurora."

Her laughter rang brightly in the air. "Flattery is a sin. You shall make me vain Diaval."

He dropped to the ground, by her side. "Impossible, you are too good for that to happen." to which Aurora shook her head.

"I am human, and therefore weak." to which Diaval responded with "No weaker than I."

"You are a bird and know aught of weakness."

Diaval turned his head and looked away. "I am as much man as a bird." he said, picking up a blade of green grass, tearing into little strips. "I fear that I am more man than a bird now I am afraid."

"Oh. How so?"

"Since Maleficent gave me this power, to choose my shape when I please, I find myself walking more than flying...and thinking man-thoughts rather than bird-thoughts." He threw down the grass. "I am forgetting how to be a bird." 

Aurora moved her hand over and rested it on his arm. "Well then you will be a very good man than."

His eyes were dark and wide, looking into hers. "I do not know how to."

She smiled, her dimples showing. "Then I will teach you." she sprang up to her feet. "First, you must be respectful. You must show a lady every courtesy. Do not be brash or ruthless. Do not permit yourself to go too far into cups. Drunkenness is a bad habit, and one to be avoided." Aurora shuddered at the thought. "Far too many men behave foolishly when they do."

He watched her pace, treading on the grass.

"Next...oh you must be brave." She stopped walking, and turned to look at him. "Are you brave?"

He shook his head. "No, milady. Not at all."

She gave a little smile. "Silly bird. You happen to be the bravest man I know. You were a dragon once, you do remember that? What dragon is a coward?"

"Ah, yes. But I was a dragon then, and now I am just a man."

Her smile softened at the sentence. "Though the same heart resides within both."

Diaval turned away from her slightly, looking across the Moors. "What else must I learn, milady?"

"There is just one lesson. You must love truly, affectionately, deeply and with fidelity." Aurora's voice sounded closer than before, and he felt her kneel upon the ground, her breathing near his ear. "Diaval....do you love me?"

He quickly tore away from her, springing to his feet again as he shifted back into his raven form. He heard her shout his name, as he felt her hand close gently on one of his legs, trapping and stopping him. His bird-instincts overwhelmed him, and he fought, wings beating near her face. She clung to his little bird form, wrapping her other hand around his back and pulled him against her.

After a moment, he stopped struggling, as she cradled him gently against her chest, while she lowered the both of them against the ground. Her hands stroked his black feathers, her voice soothing as she whispered, "Don't be afraid."

He started fluttering against her, once again trying to make a escape. 

"Diaval please," her voice hitched, "don't go please. I love you, you silly bird. My silly bird."

He shifted again, this time returning back to a man, his weight pressing her deeply against the grass. She gasped under him, her eyes wide at the sudden transformation. He moved to push himself off, but she stopped him by putting her hand on his cheek.

"Do you love me Diaval? Please tell me." she asked, her voice quiet while she trace one of his scars upon his pale face.

He nodded, pressing a kiss to the inside of her hand that was near his mouth. "As much as any that is born a man. Possibly more."

A pink tint covered her cheeks, and she giggled lightly. While she did, he lowered himself closer to her and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a long time ago when i was little (like very little in this old book that I had) and about a year ago i wrote it again, i made the spelling more tolerable, so don't judge if this is really cringe


End file.
